Single Awareness Day
by Megs23
Summary: **N/S** Just a short little bit of fluffiness.


Title: Single Awareness Day  
  
Author: Megan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Nick and Sara - of course! Oh, and a bit of Catherine and Grissom  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of CSI do not belong to me, but if they did, Nick would be mine. ALL mine! *evil laugh*  
  
A/N: This is in response to Kelly's Valentine's Day challenge. Sara is depressed, and her friends try to cheer her up.  
  
Sara slumped down onto the sofa in the break room. 'Tomorrow is Valentine's Day' she thought. She let out a loud sigh as Catherine and Grissom walked hand in hand into the room, sitting on the other couch. 'Get a room' she thought to herself again.  
  
Catherine and Grissom had been together now for almost 6 months, but they acted as if they were a happily married couple. They were always all over each other. 'What happened to the whole keep-the-relationship-out-of-the- lab thing?' Sara asked herself.  
  
Finally Nick and Warrick joined them in the break room.  
  
"Finally!" Sara exclaimed. "Now we can get some work done instead of counting how long they can hold their breaths," she added pointing over to Sara and Grissom.  
  
'Ouch." Nick mouthed to Warrick.  
  
"Something wrong, Sara?" Warrick asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing wrong at all. I just can't stand this stupid holiday!" She said grabbing a cup and pouring herself some coffee.  
  
"Sara, chill, hun," Nick said. "First of all, Valentine's Day isn't until tomorrow. Second, it's a great holiday. Third, I've never known any girl to hate it. What's up?"  
  
"Just drop it, OK?" Sara pleaded.  
  
"What's wrong, Sar? Never had a boyfriend, or someone special send you flowers, cards, and candy?" Catherine asked, finally pulling her mouth away from Grissom's.  
  
"Yeah right." Sara sighed. "Can we get to work, please?"  
  
Nick noticed how uncomfortable Sara was getting. "Yeah, we're already 15 minutes late. Let's go."  
  
Sara looked at Nick and shot him a look that only said 'Thank you'.  
  
The nest morning, as shift was nearing an end, Sara headed to the locker room to grab her coat and bag. It was officially Valentine's Day, or Single Awareness Day as she used to call it in college.  
  
The locker room was empty. She quickly walked over to her locker and turned to lock. When she opened it, a small red envelope fell out onto the ground.  
  
"What's this?" She asked out loud.  
  
Sara picked up the small envelope and turned it over in her hands. It had the word "Sara" printed neatly on the front, and that was it. Puzzled, she lifted the flap and pulled out a small white card that had a pink heart on the front of it. She opened it up, and read the note out loud:  
  
Sara,  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
Sugar is sweet  
  
And so are you  
  
Sara laughed to herself. 'This is probably from Greg. He's the only one who's corny enough to send me something like that.' Without another thought, she shoved the card back into the envelope, and placed it in her bag.  
  
She walked out of the locker room, and down the hall towards Greg's lab. Just as she was turning the corner, the young lab tech called out her name. He came up from being her.  
  
"Sara! Sara, wait!"  
  
She turned around, and looked at him. "Greg, I was just looking for you."  
  
"Well, I was looking for you, too. I wanted to give you these." He handed her a small heart-shaped box.  
  
Sara took the box. "Thanks Greg. And thanks for the card, too."  
  
Greg looked at her confused. "What card?"  
  
"The one in my locker, silly. I knew it was you." Sara said pulling the card out and showing it to him.  
  
"I didn't give you this." Greg replied handing it back to her.  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"Dunno.. Maybe David or Bobby."  
  
Sara laughed. "Yeah, probably."  
  
"Oh well, Happy Valentine's Day, Sar." Greg said as he turned to head back to his lab.  
  
"Yeah, you too." Sara responded quietly.  
  
Sara hopped into her Tahoe, and went to put her back in the passenger's seat, but there was a small golden box with a red ribbon tied around it. She could see the words "Ester Price" printed in black. And on top of that was another card. She picked it up, and read it to herself:  
  
Sara,  
  
Whether you think so or not, you are one of the most amazing people in the world. You always know what to say to make my day. And I hope I can do the same for you.  
  
'Hmm. Now I wonder who this is from.' Sara said as she put the card back down, and turned on her engine.  
  
About an hour later, Sara stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around her body. She combed out her hair, and began drying it. Before she could finish, she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Just a second!" Sara called. She wondered if that was the delivery man with her Sweet and Sour Chicken. She quickly threw on her navy blue sweatpants, and extra large Harvard t-shirt.  
  
"That was really fast!" Sara said opening the door, money in hand.  
  
But instead of the delivery man, there stood Nick. He was wearing blue jeans, a black sweater that clung to him in just the right places, and a leather jacket that he left hanging open. "Well, it doesn't really take me that long to get here," he joked.  
  
"Nick? What are you doing here? I thought you were the delivery guy with my food," Sara said opening the door so he could come in.  
  
"Actually," Nick said not moving. "I can't stay. I just wanted to give you these." He handed her a bouquet of 12 red roses. "And this." He leaned in, and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sara," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.  
  
Sara just looked at him in amazement. Nick smiled, winked, and before Sara knew it, he was gone.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Nick,"  
  
The End 


End file.
